1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric balance with a sensor, a digital signal processing unit, a digital display and with switching means which suppress leading zeros in the digital display.
Balances of this type are generally known. The suppression of leading zeros is generally customary in displays with four and more positions in order not to render the reading of the result more difficult with the leading zeros, which do not contain any information.
However, a disadvantage of this is the fact that in displays with four and more positions, the sign of the result of measuring, which is normally at the far left, is relatively far removed from the numbers of the result of measuring when the leading zeros are suppressed and is therefore sometimes not observed.
The invention therefore has the problem of distinguishing positive and negative results of measuring, especially in the vicinity of zero, in a clear and more noticeable manner.